catsthegamefandomcom-20200213-history
Laser
Overview Laser This is one of the most frequently asked about weapons. The laser is a ranged weapon which fires every 2.5 seconds. Lasers usually do more base damage than most other weapons due to their long charge up time and single shot output, and mostly use around the same amount of energy as a rocket launcher would. This weapon is great for brute forcing, as levelling it up high and using toolboxes on it can usually result in a one hit kill against weaker opponents. It is not recommended that you use lasers on builds that can easily be flipped or fall over such as Boulders, Titans and sometimes Sneakies; the laser lends itself towards sturdy surfer, classic and pyramid builds. You only get to fire every 2.5 seconds, so you have to make sure your shot counts. Lasers are mostly prominent throughout Metal, Military and Golden, but usually get replaced by double rocket launchers in Carbon. The damage output of the laser is its shown DPS multiplied by 2.5 (DPS x 2.5). Toolboxes have a special effect on this- any damage added by toolboxes is NOT COUNTED towards the 2.5 multiplier. The base damage of the laser is multiplied by 2.5 and then the damage of the toolboxes is added onto this to give the final damage result. For example- I have a laser that does 1500 DPS. 500 of that is from toolboxes. I can work out the actual damage per shot by doing 1000 x 2.5 + 500, which gives us the correct amount, 3000 damage per shot. fire beams that reaches instant across the arena and lasts between 0.5 and 1.0 second - having the effect that only a "full" beam contact delivers full damage. It fires every 2.5 seconds. Because of it's long reload, it causes more damage when fired. The damage shown on the info of your laser is per second, so a full laser blast will do 2.5 times the stated damage. Requirement Laser is unlocked upon reaching [http://catsthegame.wikia.com/wiki/Championship Stage] 5 prestige 0. It the first part you can unlock. The ultimate version of this is the Christmas laser. Strategy If your opponent has a high ranged attack stat then the Laser can put you at a disadvantage. You may be destroyed before you ever get to fire. Use fast fire weapons instead, like rocket or minigun. To buy more time for your laser to fire, you can use backpedals or other gadgets (depending on the position of gadgets slots) to survive long enough to fire. Lasers are ideal for bodies with tons of health as they may live long enough to fire twice. There is also a special tactic that uses a sneaky with no tires and specially placed gadgets(Two backpedals,no wheels) to fly through the air flipping and shooting your enemy from midair. It will have to one shot the enemy, or else there will be a chance you won't be able to fire at the enemy again (depending on how you land). Looks